Tu sangre es mi sangre
by Kalcrow
Summary: Alguien despierta en una habitación extraña, no recuerda... ¿Qué es lo que le depara el destino?


(Empiezo mi primer fic... enserio... y ya que estoy pues lo publico aqui, espero que os guste y que querais seguir leyendo esta historia que... bueno leedlo y ya opinais vosotros/as)

Era una sala oscura y tenebrosa, por las paredes de piedra se veían multitud de telas de arañas las cuales anhelaban enredar entre ellas algo comestible.  
Pasaban las horas en aquél lugar y nada se movía, había una gran mesa muy larga donde allí alguna vez habría comido una familia entera.  
Habían también varios muebles y grandes retratos colgados en las paredes, donde lo único que se veía en esos retratos eran sombras, unas horas que al mirar de cerca te devolvían la mirada y no de forma muy agradable.

Un reloj enrome que había cerca de una gran estantería repleta de libros sonó dando la hora. Un sonido que retumbó por toda la sala hizo que alguien se despertara de su sueño.  
No había nadie más en la sala, la única y enorme puerta que había estaba tapiada con enormes tablas de madera y no podía quitarlas. Avanzó a lo largo de la sala, no sentía miedo, ese tipo de lugar le resultaba agradable e ideal para dormir una siestecita, a lo que le vino a la cabeza que no sabía como había llegado a parar en aquel lugar.  
La cabeza le daba vueltas, le costaba andar, las piernas le temblaban a cada paso que daba. Pero no podía dejar de andar.  
Algo le dejó temblando, de los cuadros salían unas sombras que en cuestión de segundos le rodearon. Poco después, esas sombras se fueron alzando cobrando forma casi humana. No humana exactamente, las manos eran mas alargadas y con garras al final y la cabeza era redonda sin rostro pero se les veía claramente un par de ojos rojos cuya mirada era penetrante.  
Sintió como le agarraban los pies y vio como las que estaban alzadas se le lanzaban y le agarraban las manos y todo el cuerpo. La oscuridad le invadió, sintió como si algo viscoso le tragaba y se lo llevaba hacia el fondo de la tierra.

Entonces escuchó zumbidos que resonaban en sus oídos pero no entendía nada, esos zumbidos fueron cobrando sentido y logró escuchar lo siguiente:

"Cuanto mas te acerques a la luz, mayor será tu sombra.  
Pero no tengas miedo.  
Y no olvides.  
...Que no has de tener miedo pues…  
Tienes el arma más poderosa de todas.  
Así que no lo olvides:  
Tú eres quien que abrirá la puerta."

No sabía cuando tiempo llevaba entre las sombras, sus ojos alcanzaban a ver nada. Podía moverse libremente, era como si nadara.  
Al final logró recordar que llevaba una linterna en su chaleco, la sacó y la encendió. No servia de nada, no veía nada pero sabia que la linterna estaba encendida porque estaba caliente. Se desprendió de ella, ya que no le sería de ayuda.  
Pasaron unas cuantas horas, ya no podía aguantarlo más, sentía como si le apretaran en el pecho y se agobió. De pronto una luz le cegó. Apareció en medio de un parque lleno de césped y flores muy extrañas pero a la vez preciosas. Por allí paseaba una chica muy hermosa que se paró mirándole.  
El corazón empezó a acelerarse, pensó que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco y que no volvería a levantarse.  
Esa chica, la que le estaba mirando le recordaba algo pero no lograba saber que, la chica se acercaba despacio. Llevaba una semi-túnica blanca y el pelo largo y ondulado, iba sonriendo y se le acercó cogiéndole las manos y mirándole fijamente. Pensó que ella le conocía de algo y le iba a preguntar que donde se encontraba pero ella le besó en la mejilla. Sintió una cálida sensación y cerró los ojos, cuando los abrió esa chica ya no estaba y tampoco estaba el parque. Se hallaba de nuevo en la sala en la que se había despertado anteriormente.  
Esta vez, en los cuadros se veían las personas retratadas y la puerta ya no estaba tapiada. Se acercó a la puerta para abrirla pero no pudo, ni con todas sus fuerzas no pudo abrirla. ¿Acaso necesitaba llave? No se lo preguntó pero ya no podía más, tenia miedo, se acercó a una estantería y cogió de allí una pequeña daga un poco oxidada por la punta y se acercó a la puerta para desatornillarle la cerradura. Los desatornilló, sacó la cerradura pero la puerta no se abrió. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba¿Cómo es posible que una puerta sin cerradura no se pueda abrir? Su cabeza daba le daba vueltas cuando se sentó al lado del reloj y sintió una brisa que le daba por la espalda.  
No tardó en darse cuenta de que detrás del reloj había un agujero y menos todavía en meterse en él. Cuando salió del agujero (que por cierto era muy estrecho) llegó a otra sala, esta vez era una sala de estar pero no era nada oscura ni tenebrosa. Esta tenía una chimenea encendida y estaba limpia, como si hubiera gente que vivía allí.  
Las puertas siguientes ya estaban abiertas y salió de aquella casa que por lo grande que era se dio cuenta de que no era una casa sino una enorme mansión.  
Era de noche, y el cielo estaba encapotado, anduvo a lo largo del camino sin saber a donde ir. Se paró y se sentó en una piedra enorme en forma de rueda tumbada y se puso a pensar que era lo que pasaba. No recordaba nada, no sabia en que época estaba, no sabia su nombre ni su pasado, lo único que recordaba era a aquella chica tan hermosa que le había sonreído y le había besado en la mejilla. Se tocó la mejilla y se enrojeció.  
Así pasó varias horas, hasta que en el amanecer por el este vio algo que brillaba en el cielo. Era el lucero del alba. Miró con interés aquella cosa luminosa y de repente una serpiente con alas de pájaro apareció acercándose volando a gran velocidad.  
Cuando llegó se paró justo enfrente suya y le miró, daba mucho miedo.  
Aquél híbrido entre serpiente y pájaro abrió la boca y dijo:

-¡Oh¿Cómo es posible que un humano como tu haya podido despertarme de mi sueño eterno?  
-¿Perdón¿Quién es usted?  
-¿No sabes quien soy? Valla, pensé que sería recordado por todo el mundo y hasta el fin de los tiempos. Esto me hace sentir furioso.  
-Oye, sin ánimo de ofender, no me acuerdo ni de mi mismo. Dudo que pueda acordarme de ti.  
-Mmm Escucha¿quieres recordar tu pasado? Si es así te propongo un trato.  
-¿Qué trato me estas ofreciendo?  
-Verás, no puedo estar con mi forma original en este mundo y puesto que fui desterrado del reino divino no tengo ningún sitio al que ir. Yo me uno a ti y juntos descubriremos tu pasado y si hace falta cambiamos tu futuro.  
-Lo siento, no creo que eso sea lo más correcto. Ya me ocuparé yo de mi vida, no necesito a ningún bicho como tú para que me ayude.  
-Como quieras pero….¿Qué mas puedes perder? Puedo darte poder y cuando mueras tu ocuparás mi lugar como dios de la venganza. ¿No hay nada que quieras saber?  
-Bueno pues…….. hay una chica……. no se quien es y me gustaría saber quien es.

De la cara de aquel ser se vio claramente una sonrisa, era una mezcla entre una sonrisa tierna y una maliciosa pero no quedó muy definida.

-Si accedes a mi propuesta, seguro que descubrirás quien es aquella chica tan hermosa de la que hablas.  
-¿Quién te ha dicho que es hermosa?  
-Tu cara lo refleja, además lo he leído de tu mente.  
-¿Cómo que lo has leído de mi mente¿Puedes leer todo lo que estoy pensando?  
-No, solo los pensamientos que son sinceros. Además, no se por qué pero no puedo acceder a tus pensamientos. Cada vez estoy más intrigado. Por favor dime que sí y unámonos en uno.  
-Pero si nos unimos¿Quién controla a quien?  
-¿No está claro¿De quien es el cuerpo?  
-Mío -Pues entonces no se para qué preguntas. Yo solo seré un inquilino en tu cuerpo. Sé que escondes algo y quiero averiguarlo.  
-Está bien, averigüémoslo juntos, pero mas te vale que no me estés engañando.  
-Descuida, te doy mi palabra de Dios.

La serpiente alada se punto seria y le ordenó que se pusiera de pie y le acariciara con la mano la cabeza.  
Una luz verde muy potente le iluminó y notó como encogía de tamaño e iba pasando el tiempo hacia atrás. Cambió de lugar, ya no se encontraba en medio de un camino desierto, ahora estaba en medio de una estación de tren llena de gente y todos corriendo como si llegaran tarde a cualquier lado. No sabiendo por qué llevaba un gran carro con un baúl cuando una chica de pelo rojizo muy mona se le acercó muy feliz y le dijo:

-Hola ¿Qué tal¿Vas a Hogwarts¿Qué curso vas a cursar?  
-¿Perdón¿Qué es eso de Hogwarts?  
-¿Qué¿Llevas el baúl y todo el equipamiento para Hogwarts y no sabes lo que es?  
-Lo siento no recuerdo mucho, supongo que si iré hacia allí -Ah. Yo voy a hacer 3º año en Hogwarts. Soy Ginny Weasley ¿Y tu?  
-Errr yo soy….

De pronto una mujer con una cara de pocos amigos les llamo la atención

-Ginny cariño, como no te des prisa vas a perder el expreso.  
-Si, mami, voy enseguida.

Las dos chicas se fueron apresuradamente y atravesaron una pared y perdiéndose de vista. Al ver que no sabia que hacer decidió seguir a aquella chica tan mona y descubrir que leches era eso de Hogwarts. Atravesó también la pared y vio una gran locomotora de color rojo fuerte.  
La chica aquella se subió en el tren corriendo y vio que se subían con ella dos chicos gemelos con el pelo color de rojo también y otro más con el pelo rojo pero con una nariz que llamaba un poco la atención e iba comiendo algo que parecía una rana de chocolate pero que se movía.

La locomotora emitió un gran silbido y con temor a quedarse allí corrió y metió el baúl en un vagón y entró poco después. La locomotora partió y se había subido en ella. Al poco tiempo de estar allí entró una chica con el pelo ondulado y largo que iba leyendo un libro.

-Disculpa¿puedo entrar? Es que no he visto ningún vagón libre y en el de mis amigos no puedo leer tranquila.  
-Eh, descuida. Pasa y lee lo que quieras.

La chica entró muy feliz, dejó su baúl y se sentó en el lado opuesto. Estaba leyendo un libro titulado "Los cuatro de Hogwarts". Y como parecía que se lo iba a leer entero en aquel trayecto se puso a mirar por la ventana.  
Al cabo de un rato, media hora o así, la chica alzó la cabeza y le dijo:

-Esto… Perdón por no haberme presentado, Soy Hermione Granger y voy a hacer 4º año en Hogwarts. ¿Y tú¿Qué curso vas a hacer? No parece que vallas a hacer 1º pero es la primera vez que te veo.  
-Err pues… no lo se.  
-¿Cómo que no lo sabes?  
-Pues no lo se, es mas, no se ni mi nombre -¿Cómo que no sabes tu nombre?

De repente una voz misteriosa le invadió y le dijo "¿Pero que haces¿Cómo se te ocurre decir que no sabes tu nombre? Invéntate uno o acabaremos mal y ya de paso cuéntale alguna historia sobre tu vida para que no sospeche nada"

-Quiero decir, que no se que curso voy a hacer porque soy de un intercambio y de donde yo vengo los niveles escolares son un poco diferentes. Y mi nombre es… Yáotl,…. Yáotl Náhuatl.  
-Oh Que nombre más……raro -Je, Ya…bueno una pregunta¿Cómo son las clases en Hogwarts?  
-Esto… Por la mañana desayunamos en el gran comedor, después damos clase hasta la hora de comer y comemos, después damos clase por la tarde y después descansamos, comemos y nos vamos a dormir.  
-Oh valla¿Y que se estudia allí?  
-¿Es que no es lógico? Magia. -Jeje ya lo sabía, te ponía a prueba.

Pasaron todo el viaje hablando y Hermione le explicó todo sobre Hogwarts y mas cosas que debería saber para su primer año en aquel lugar.  
Cuando el tren paró Yáotl siguió a Hermione y entraron juntos a Hogwarts, allí una mujer muy estirada y seria y con un moño hecho de tal forma que le estiraba la cara separó a Yáotl de Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, su amigo se reunirá con usted en unos momentos. Usted sígame a mi despacho donde hablaremos más tranquilos.

-Como usted diga. Hasta luego Hermione.

Yáotl siguió a aquella señora tan estirada que infundía gran respeto. Hogwarts era un castillo, iban por pasillos muy largos, algunos estrechos y otros muy anchos. Se detuvieron delante de una estatua de un león donde la señora esta le dobló un diente y una puerta enorme se abrió. Entraron dentro de esa habitación, allí había una mesa de despacho y un par de asientos enfrente de ella. La señora se sentó al otro lado del despacho y sacó de un cajón una carpeta amarilla, la típica de los expedientes.

-A ver, usted es Yáotl Náhuatl. Es tu primer año aquí en Hogwarts pero no tienes la edad para cursar 1º año. Veamos según tu ficha, tendrías que estar en 4º curso pero no tienes ninguna casa destinada a la que unirte. Lo mejor será que el sombrero seleccionador elija por nosotros.  
-Disculpe…  
-Tu baúl será enviado a tu habitación. Ahora sal de aquí, gira a la derecha hasta la sala de trofeos, luego da media vuelta y sigue al grupo de gente que pasa por ahí. Espero que pases un buen año en Hogwarts, bienvenido.

Cuando Yáotl salió del despacho hizo lo que la señora esa le dijo y vio a un grupo de gente que iba feliz hablando y riéndose. Se unió a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.  
Todos iban vestidos con túnicas y llevaban una serpiente de logotipo, le llamó la atención eso de la serpiente. ¿Qué le tocaría a el¿Todos llevarían ese logotipo en la túnica?  
Uno de esos chicos era rubio y flaco, tenia la cara un tanto alargada y en sus ojos se veía maldad y mala idea. Iba escoltado por otros dos chicos a cual mas tonto todavía, le hizo gracia ver a esos dos riéndose de sus gracias sin sentido. A lo largo del camino se rieron varias veces de un tal Harry Potter. Pero un poco antes de llegar se dieron cuenta de la presencia de alguien que no era de su grupo.

-Ey tu¿Quién eres y que haces siguiendonos?-Dijo el chico rubio con cara de pocos amigos.  
-¿Me dices a mi? Yo soy Yáotl ¿Y tu quien eres?  
-Je Estas de coña ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como tu no sepa quien soy yo?  
-No se si te has dado cuenta pero….. Soy nuevo -Oooh Alguien nuevo, mira novato, mas te vale que no te metas con Draco Malfoy.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta Dragoncín.  
-¿Me estas vacilando?

Yáotl pasó de largo y entró por una gran puerta donde había un montón de gente congregada y sentada en cuatro enormes mesas y cada una con gente vestida con túnicas con logotipos distintos. La sala era enorme y en el techo se veía el cielo nocturno pero no lo era de verdad, era una ilusión y se veían lámparas colgadas en el techo como por arte de magia.  
En el centro de la sala había una gran fila de chicos más pequeños que él que esperaban a que la señora que le había atendido a él les pusiera un sombrero muy viejo y asqueroso en la cabeza para destinarlos a una casa. Al principio no lo entendía mucho pero cuando ya habían elegido a dos docenas de chicos y chicas lo entendió.  
La señora estirada le llamó y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en un taburete de tres patas, se sentó y el sombrero empezó a pensar y a susurrarle en el oído:

-Mmm valla valla, eres un chico muy interesante. No se a que casa enviarte. Tienes potencial para irte a Slytherin, pero también veo en ti grandes aptitudes dignas de uno de Gryffindor mmm que cosa mas interesante ¿No crees?  
-Por favor, que me toque donde está Hermione.  
-¡Oh¿Así que te quieres ir a Gryffindor? Pues no se hable más…. GRYFFINDOR.

Los de Gryffindor aplaudieron con gran emoción, lo hacían cada vez que alguien se iba con ellos. Se sentó en la gran mesa y vio a Hermione mirándole y muy contenta. Él le saludó con la mano y estuvieron mirándose casi toda la ceremonia de selección. Cuando ésta terminó un hombre muy mayor se levantó y se acercó a las mesas y dijo con voz clara y fuerte:

-Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts, espero que disfrutéis este año y que aprendáis mucho. Yo Albus Dumbledore como director del colegio os aseguro que será un año lleno de sorpresas y de diversión y puesto que ya está todo dicho….QUE EMPIECE EL BANQUETE.

Grandes platos de comida invadieron las mesas y todos los chicos comenzaron a comer y a hablar de lo que habían hecho en sus vacaciones y todas esas cosas que se dice la gente cuando hace mucho que no se ve. Yáotl comió todo lo que pudo, no sabía lo que le esperaría en aquel lugar. Hermione estaba sentada al lado de un chico con el pelo rojo, el que había visto subirse al tren después de Ginny, que no paraba de comer y a otro chico con el pelo rebelde y con gafas que hablaba con un chico de enfrente que parecía que estaba embobado.  
Todos terminaron de cenar y se levantaron para irse a sus respectivas salas comunes a descansar para su primer día de clase y Hermione se acercó a Yáotl y se ofreció a acompañarle a la sala e ir enseñándole el camino. Al salir del comedor Draco Malfoy se acercó a los dos chicos y le dijo a Yáotl con un tono de superioridad que daba asco oirle:

-Ten cuidado novato, si te juntas con esa SANGRE SUCIA acabarás mal. Mas mal de lo que estas ya.  
-Esto….¿y tu quien eres?-dijo Yáotl como si se hubiera olvidado de él, pero lo hacia con mala idea.  
-Jeje tu sigue así y verás, no te advierto más.

Se alejaron de Draco habiéndolo dejado mal delante de todos sus amigos y Hermione estaba muy contenta de que ese chico nuevo le hubiera defendido sin preocuparse por saber que era una sangre sucia. Al llegar a un gran cuadro donde había una mujer con sobrepeso Hermione le dijo que era la entrada a la sala común de los de Gryffindor y que para entrar tendrían que decir la contraseña. La de este año sería "sueño dorado.  
Entraron y allí estaban los amigos de Hermione sentados en unos sillones al lado de una chimenea. La sala era muy grande y decorada de rojo y llena de sillones y unas escaleras de madera que le llamaron la atención. Hermione le presentó a Yáotl sus amigos:

-Este es Harry, es un chico muy especial y simpático.  
-Hola Harry.  
-Hola…  
-Y este es Ron… Ron es….bueno es majo.  
-Hola Ron -Hola -Chicos, el es Yáotl y va a dar clase con nosotros .  
-Encantado de conocerte-dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono.

Harry y Ron eran chicos muy majos y tardó poco en hacerse amigo de ellos, a la hora de dormir ya era como si hubieran estado todo el tiempo juntos. Había entrado un nuevo miembro más al trío mas querido de Gryffindor….

La habitación donde dormían los chicos de 4º curso era muy amplia y acogedora, las camas tenían techo y cortinas para correr y dormir sin que te molestase la luz ni cualquier otra cosa que no se quisiera ver.  
Yáotl se acostó en una cama del fondo y al lado estaba su baúl, los demás chicos estaban hablando sobre la primera clase del curso. A Ron lo le hacía mucha gracia de lo que estaban hablando y también se acostó. A eso de las 2 de la noche ya se habían dormido todos y fue entonces cuando una voz interior despertó a Yáotl.

-Bueno, ya sabemos que estudiaste para mago ¿Cómo crees que te irá mañana?  
-No lo se, déjame dormir que tengo sueño.  
-No tienes sueño.  
-Tú que sabrás…  
-No se, tú me dirás.  
-Vale, está bien. ¿Qué quieres?  
-Mmmm Hazme un favor. Mañana a la hora del desayuno come todo lo que puedas, ya sabes cual era mi antiguo tamaño y con lo que comes tu normalmente no me sacio.  
-¿Solo eso?  
-¿Te parece poco?  
-Bueno vale, por cierto. ¿De dónde salió mi baúl y todo lo que tiene dentro?  
-Supongo que te lo dieron tus padres o alguien que te conoce.  
-Entonces… ¿Crees que cuando termine el curso los veré?  
-Hombre, por ahora no nos queda otra opción. Venga vamos a dormir que yo si que estoy cansado.  
-Ok, buenas noches.

Aquella noche hubiera dormido muy bien si no hubiera soñado aquel sueño.  
El sueño era prácticamente lo que le había pasado, las sombras que lo atrapaban y se lo llevaban y como se veía encerrado en aquella sala. Visitaba la mansión pero no encontró la puerta de entrada a la sala donde se despertó una vez. ¿Dónde llevaría esa puerta? Cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta se despertó de golpe.  
Ron se había caído de la cama y había montado gran jaleo porque el baúl de un chico llamado Neville estaba justo al lado de la cama y se había caído sobre él vaciándolo todo en el suelo y clavándose la varita en la espalda.  
Todos reían sin parar en aquella casa. No le importaría vivir ahí para siempre pero quería saber mas cosas sobre él.  
Al bajar a la sala común estaba Hermione esperándolos y juntos se fueron a desayunar. En el gran comedor Yáotl se infló a montaditos de ternera y a zumo de calabaza y Ron que estaba enfrente suyo dijo:

-Caramba Yáotl¡Que bien comes!  
-Esto…..gracias Ron.  
-Ron¿Por qué no te preocupas mas de cómo comes tu? Te has manchado la túnica –dijo Hermione, la cual disfrutaba cada vez que dejaba mal a Ron.  
-Da igual, cuando volvamos a por los libros me la cambio.

Terminaron de comer temprano para ir a por los libros de la mañana y a que Ron se cambiase. Yáotl se puso una túnica que tenia guardada en el baúl y dejó su antigua ropa, que le venia grande al haber encogido, guardada en el fondo del baúl. Cogió los mismos libros que Harry y Ron y salieron rumbo a la primera clase del año.  
Bajaron por las escaleras y llegaron a una mazmorra por el fondo del castillo. Allí un hombre con el pelo mugroso y nariz aguileña les estaba esperando.  
Ron y Harry se sentaron juntos en una mesa y Hermione y Yáotl en otra.  
Aquél tipo parecía muy enfadado y les ordenó sentarse y que se callasen todos.

-¿Quién es este? –preguntó Yáotl a Hermione.  
-Es Severus Snape, profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa de Slytherin. A ellos les tiene favoritismo mientras que a nosotros los de Gryffyndor nos odia. Compartimos casi todas las clases con los de Slytherin así que vete acostumbrando a ellos. Nuestra jefa de casa no nos tiene favoritismo, es la profesora McGonagall

El profesor calló a toda la clase con una mirada y se puso a explicar los criterios de evaluación de este año y lo que iban a hacer.  
Yáotl estaba mas interesado en la clase, no paraba de mirar todas las cosas, habían estanterías llenas de ingredientes, hacía frío en esa clase y era muy amplia. Cuando el profesor Snape dejó de darles la vara con la charla, empezó a dar clase de verdad y les dijo que hicieran una poción para convertir elástico el cuerpo.

-Señores, esta poción no es fácil de hacer. La casa que primero haga una ganará 10 puntos. Todos tenéis la receta. Ah por cierto, señorito Longbottom esperemos que esta vez no le explote el caldero como de costumbre.  
Una risa general por parte de los de Slytherin resonó por toda el aula y Neville se puso colorado.  
Harry le lanzó una mirada fulminante a Snape pero este no la vio, sin embargo Draco si le vio hacerlo y le dijo corriendo a su profesor:

-Señor Snape, Harry Potter le ha mirado mal, y no es por culpar a nadie pero creo que está planeando en hacerle algo malo.  
-Gracias por avisarme Draco. 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

Todos se callaron y empezaron a hacer sus pociones, no querían que aquél hombre tan despreciable les quitara mas puntos por cualquier tontería.  
Hermione estaba muy concentrada mezclando los ingredientes mientras que Yáotl leía una y otra vez como se preparaba la poción hasta tal punto que se lo sabia de memoria y empezó a trocear raíces de abernuco para que Hermione siguiera mezclando.

-Ya casi está lista –dijo Hermione muy feliz y viendo como aquel chico que había conocido el día anterior seguía preparando los ingredientes para terminar la poción. – No hace falta que cortes más. Con eso será suficiente -Como quieras, oye ¿Qué clase toca después?  
-Después tenemos clase de vuelo con escoba.  
-¿A si? Yo tengo una escoba en mi baúl ¿Tengo que cogerla después?  
-No, la escoba te la deja el profesor de vuelo.  
-Ah vale.

La poción de Hermione y Yáotl tomó un color azulado y fue entonces cuando introdujeron las uñas de tritón y esta cambió a un color rojizo. Ya estaba lista, Hermione alzó la mano para llamar la atención a Snape pero este pasaba de ella. Ella al ver que no le hacía caso se levantó y se acercó a el que estaba dándole explicaciones de cómo hacerla a Malfoy y a sus dos guardaespaldas.

-Disculpe profesor, nosotros hemos terminado ya la poción.  
-Señorita Granger¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no me interrumpa en mis clases?  
-Pero…  
-Siéntese y espere su turno.  
-Pero…

Hermione se sentó muy disgustada y bajo la cara agazapándola entre sus dos brazos que los tenia cruzados encima de la mesa. Yáotl lo había visto todo y cogió un vaso y lo llenó de poción y se la tomó. En cuestión se segundos estaba retorciéndose de dolor pero esto cesó tan pronto como había empezado a dorlerle. Alargó la mano y tocó al profesor desde su asiento.

-¿Quién ha sido? –dijo Snape enfadado.  
-He sido yo –dijo Yáotl levantando la mano y alargándola hasta el techo de la mazmorra.  
-¿Qué has hecho¿Te has tomado la poción?  
-Era para comprobar que había salido bien

Todos los de Gryffindor miraban con interés a aquel chico que acababa de hacer algo que nadie se habría atrevido a hacer nunca en clase de pociones con Snape. Snape se acercó a Yáotl y le obligó a tomarse el antídoto, este no se quejó y se lo tomó.

-Puesto a que no habéis hecho caso y probaste la poción sin permiso, 5 punto menos para Gryffindor.  
-Vale –dijo Yáotl – pero como hemos sido los primeros en hacer la poción tienes que darnos 10 puntos.  
-Oh, hacia tiempo que no me topaba con alguien tan arrogante como tu. Está bien, por esta vez has ganado pero estaré vigilándote y al menor error que cometas lo pagarás caro. 10 puntos para Gryffindor.

Los de Gryffindor se emocionaron, era la primera vez que salían de clase de pociones habiendo dejado intactos los puntos de la casa, todo gracias a aquel chico nuevo. ¿Qué más sabría hacer?  
En clase de vuelo descubrieron que también sabía volar con la escoba y junto a Harry estuvo haciendo piruetas y corriendo velozmente por todo el territorio de Hogwarts. Él no se esperaba que supiera volar tan bien y mucho menos para que lo eligieran como jugador del equipo de quidditch, un deporte que se juega con escoba y metiendo una pelota del tamaño de una de fútbol por unos aros mientras otros defienden a los demás jugadores y otro busca una pequeña bolita dorada. A Yáotl le habían ofrecido el puesto de guardián y puesto a que tenia curiosidad por saber como era todo eso aceptó con gran interés.  
De nuevo en el gran comedor, los chicos comieron hasta reventar y después se fueron directos a dar clase de herbología. No pasó nada curioso allí, podaron unas plantas un poco raras y nada más. A la hora de cenar todos estaban cansados pero aun mantenían la alegría y emoción con la que habían empezado el curso aquella mañana.  
Draco y sus amigos se reían del grupito de Yáotl y compañía. Sin saber todavía que sería el nuevo guardián del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Ya en la sala común Yáotl se encontró con Ginny que estaba sentada en un sillón y le dijo que se sentara a su lado, se sentó y le preguntó que como le había ido.  
Estuvieron vario rato hablando y contándose cosas. Yáotl tenía gran facilidad con caerle bien a la gente aunque también se buscaba muy rápido enemigos. En el primer día ganó unas cuantas amistades y las enemistades de Draco y Snape. Con suerte, el día siguiente no se encontraría con Snape, pero tenía clase con el después de comer.

Aquella noche tuvo otro sueño extraño, se hallaba en medio de un camino de tierra con campo verde a los alrededores, era de noche y corría una fuerte brisa que llevaba hojas de árboles de un lado para otro. Al principio estaba sentado en la piedra con forma redonda, la misma que cuando vio a la serpiente emplumada. De pronto se levanta y avanza hacia el final del camino, pero ese camino no acaba nunca, cuando cree que está llegando aparece un caballo negro, parecía como si hubiera resucitado y tenía los ojos rojos y brillaban fuertemente. Se le acercó el caballo y cuando iba a atacarle se paró de golpe unas llamas azules salieron de la nada y quemaron al caballo que poco después, las cenizas salieron volando por el cielo a causa de la brisa.  
A la mañana siguiente tenia la cara tiznada y fue a ducharse para quitarse toda la ceniza y de paso asearse un poco que no sabía cuando fue la última vez que se duchó.  
Algo le llamó mucho la atención en el vestuario, tenía un gran tatuaje en la espalda, ese tatuaje era una serpiente con alas que estaba enroscada y con las alas levantadas. Pensó que se podría borrar y se frotó, cada vez se hacía mas daño pero no se iba. Y hubiera seguido a no ser que una voz no le hubiera parado.

-Chico... para ¿Qué no ves que soy yo?  
-¿Por qué tengo que tener este tatuaje en mi espalda?  
-Es una marca que demuestra que estoy aquí…además nadie la verá.  
-¿Y tu que sabes? No quiero que me vean con esto en mi espalda, da la impresión de que sea de alguna mafia o algo incluso peor.  
-Csss no te preocupes, ya inventarás algo con lo de la marca. Como hiciste con tu nombre que…. Por cierto¿Cuál es tu verdadero nombre?  
-No lo sé.  
-Ya veo… Así que aún no recuerdas nada. Bueno, si eso podemos volver al futuro y empezar una nueva vida.  
-Quiero quedarme aquí, me gusta esto de estudiar magia. Además aquí podría aprender a.  
-¿Aprender a que?  
-No se, a usar tus poderes por ejemplo.  
-Jaja ¿De veras los quieres aprender?  
-¿Por qué no?  
-No necesitas a estos magos para que te enseñen.  
-Da igual, de todas formas quiero quedarme.  
-Como tú gustes, yo no te obligo a nada. Por cierto, tu amigo Harry esconde algo. No es lo que aparenta ser.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta, una cosa antes de irte. ¿Qué es una sangre sucia?  
-Mmm ¿Los sangre sucia? Son gente despreciable -¿Por qué? Hermione no es despreciable, explícame por que se les llama así.  
-Son personas que estudian magia pero siendo hijos de una familia de gente que no hace magia. Ese tipo de gente puede llegar a hacer lo mismo que los magos pero sin haberlo heredado, no lo veo muy justo.  
-Pero ellos lo aprenden ¿no¿Qué hay de malo en eso?  
-La verdad, según como lo miras tu… de todas formas a mi no me metas en tus líos. Sigo opinando lo mismo, cree tu lo que quieras.  
-Ok. Volveremos a hablar en otra ocasión ¿no?  
-Cuando tú me llames.  
-Ya te avisaré.

Cuando terminó de asearse bajó al comedor a desayunar, se sentó al lado de Hermione y esta le saludó cordialmente, él le devolvió el saludo y empezaron a desayunar.  
A mitad del desayuno un montón de lechuzas invadieron el gran comedor soltando cartas y paquetes a todos los alumnos allí presente. Un sobre amarillo cayó en el plato lleno de jamón de Yáotl y éste miró para quien era ese sobre. Se quedó sorprendido al ver que iba para él. Los demás no le dieron importancia, era normal que la gente recibiera cartas. Pero a él le llamó mucho la atención y se apresuró a abrir el sobre.  
Al abrirlo sacó un papel de color rojo que olía muy bien, una mezcla entre esencia de rosas y zarzamora. Desdobló el papel y pudo leer claramente:

"Querido Yáotl estoy muy contenta de que te hayan aceptado en la escuela de magia que tanto querías ir, Claude está celoso de estés allí estudiando magia en lugar de irte con él de aventuras por el mundo. Ha capturado un pequeño dragón y quería enviártelo para que tuvieras una mascota pero el consejo no se lo permitió y lo ha tenido que soltar porque sino lo hacía le apresarían por posesión de animales prohibidos. Ayer mismo te compré esta lechuza (la que te ha enviado la carta) pone el nombre que quieras pero yo la llamaría Zafiro por el color de sus ojos jejeje, Cuídala bien. Espero que envíes alguna carta y nos cuentes que es lo que haces y como lo llevas.  
PD: Dentro del baúl, en el libro que tienes de relatos de animales fantásticos tienes una foto en la que salimos los 3 que te guardé para que no nos olvides.  
Un beso: Kina"

-¿Quién es esa Kina? –preguntó Hermione con mucho interés.  
-No lo sé, creo que es una amiga.  
-¿Una amiga y te regala una lechuza tan bonita? –preguntó Ron mientras le daba algunos trozos de pan a la lechuza que le habían regalado a Yáotl.  
-¿Cómo le vas a llamar? –Neville se incorporó a la conversación y empezó a acariciar a la lechuza.  
-Supongo que le llamare Zafiro, por lo que dice la carta.  
-¿Qué es lo que dice? – Preguntó Ron que aun seguía cebando a la lechuza de Yáotl.  
-No nada¿Nos vamos ya a clase? Ostras¿Qué hago yo ahora con la lechuza?  
-No te preocupes, -Comenzó a hablar Harry que se estaba tragando el ultimo trozo de lomo que quedaba en el plato – se irá a la lechucería junto a las demás lechuzas.  
-Ahm. Bueno pues entonces yo ya he terminado. – Yáotl se levantó y se puso rumbo a la primera clase de la mañana.

¿Quién sería aquella chica¿Cómo sabia que era una chica? Antes de entrar en clase se pasó por la habitación para ver la foto esa que mencionaban en la carta. La sacó y vio a tres personas, una de ellas era él. Un poco mas pequeño pero se notaba claramente quien era. La otra era una chica bien agraciada con el pelo a la altura de los hombros y muy oscuro, lucía una camiseta negra con un dibujo que simulaba como si unas garras le hubieran hecho un arañazo. El otro chico era rubio con el pelo corto y un chaleco blanco lleno de bolsillos, llevaba unos guantes rojos pero con los dedos cortados, y pantalones cortos también de color blanco. Le llamó un poco la atención ya que la ropa era la contraria que él llevaba en la foto y con la que había despertado aquella vez.  
Yáotl iba de negro, pero lo demás era muy parecido, llevaba el pelo de punta y largo sus guantes no eran rojos sino azules. Los tres sonreían tan alegremente que Yáotl también sonrió al ver la foto. Se la guardó en el bolsillo y se fue a dar clase.


End file.
